


Birthday Surprise

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla tries to treat Hinoka to some time together on her birthday, but even the best laid plans can be derailed by well-meaning siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another anon request! Visit my tumblr (apsartame-addict) if you'd like to request a fic yourself. :)

Camilla loved to watch Hinoka train. It was only natural, given her love of strong women, but Hinoka was truly a sight to behold. Even when she was just sparring, or attacking a training dummy like she was now, she fought with the same intensity she did on the battlefield. Sitting on her perch on the fence, she drank in the sight of Hinoka’s face contorted into a fierce expression, eyes seeming to glow beneath her bushy red hair. Camilla could see every flex, every ripple of her muscles as she struck the dummy with her naginata again and again, feeling a tingling in the pit of her stomach with every strike. She caught the way Hinoka’s skin glistened with sweat as she worked, Camilla’s thoughts drifting to how much nicer it would look without all that armor.

She played idly with her hair as she continued to watch, savoring every motion. When Hinoka finally took a break, she began to applaud. “Bravo, my darling Hinoka!”

Camilla couldn’t tell if Hinoka was flushed from the exertion, or flushed from having been noticed. Either way, she adored the sight of her sweet Hinoka blushing as she nodded in acknowledgment. Camilla beckoned her closer, sliding off the fence and closing the distance before pulling her into an embrace. Smiling slyly, she slid her hand up the back of Hinoka’s neck, pushing her face into her chest. Hinoka melted into Camilla’s touch, much to her delight.

“Such hard work from my beautiful princess, on her birthday of all days,” Camilla purred, running her fingers through Hinoka’s hair. “I would think you deserve a break, don’t you?”

She giggled as Hinoka took a moment to breathe in her scent before tilting her head up. “What… what did you have in mind?”

“Any woman as pretty as you should get to do whatever she wishes on her special day,” Camilla grinned, eyes half lidded. “Whether that be planning a great feast for tonight, a private audience in my quarters, or-“

Camilla squeaked as she suddenly found herself picked up by Hinoka, who was carrying her as if she were a bride. “The feast can wait, Princess Camilla,” she grinned. “For now, I’d like that audience.”

Camilla felt heat rising to her face, and building up in her core. As adorable as Hinoka was when she was flustered, she loved it just as much when Hinoka was showing the same strength, decisiveness, and headstrong attitude that she did on the battlefield. It was enough to make a girl swoon. Camilla gazed at her, eyes half-lidded. “Lead the way, my sweet Hinoka.”

\--

As soon as they arrived in Camilla’s quarters, Hinoka hurried over to the bed, lowering Camilla down before pinning down her arms above her head. Camilla let a loud moan escape as Hinoka kissed her, delighting in the sensation of Hinoka’s tongue against her own. Camilla arched her back, pressing her body closer against Hinoka’s. Keeping her hands pinned down with one hand, Camilla felt Hinoka’s fingers tracing their way down her body, humming happily as they passed over her chest and down to her tummy.

As Hinoka pulled away from the kiss for a moment, Camilla pulled one of her hands free, tracing a nail down Hinoka’s cheek. “One year older and even cuter still,” Camilla giggled. “I didn’t even think it possible.

Hinoka smiled and turned even redder, looking to the side. “T-thanks.”

“There’s no need to thank me, sweet Hinoka,” Camilla murmured. _Gods, even the sound of her name is more beautiful. Hinoka…_ “I’m simply telling the truth.”

For a few moments, Hinoka looked down at Camilla and smiled, sighing in contentment before moving down to kiss her again. The kiss was a bit softer, but no less passionate than before. Camilla wrapped her free arm around Hinoka’s waist, hand resting against the small of her back and pulling her closer. She felt Hinoka hum in approval as she rubbed circles on her back, their legs becoming entangled as they lay together.

Camilla then felt Hinoka’s hand start to slip down past her stomach, fingers brushing against her hip bone. Moaning lowly, Camilla let her own hand slip lower, pressing Hinoka’s hips against her own.

“B-b-big sister…?”

Camilla felt Hinoka stiffen and completely freeze on top of her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Hinoka’s expression was one of pure terror, her face even redder than her hair somehow.

“S-Sakura?” Hinoka croaked.

Leaning her head to the side, Camilla saw both Elise and Sakura standing in the doorway. Elise was holding a cake with several lit candles in it, and Sakura had covered her mouth with her hands.

Camilla, still blushing somewhat, smiled. “If it isn’t my precious little sister and her friend! Have you brought something for us?”

A high pitched noise escaped Hinoka’s throat as she rolled off of Camilla, still unable to look either Elise or Sakura in the eye. Camilla took the opportunity to brush herself off and sit up on the bed.

“We… we brought something for Hinoka’s birthday,” Elise replied slowly, still not having blinked. “We made it ourselves!”

Sakura, whose face was almost as red as Hinoka’s, nodded.

Camilla tilted her head and grinned. “That’s so sweet of the both of you!” She turned and patted Hinoka on the back. “Darling, our little sisters made you a cake for your birthday! Isn’t that wonderful of them?”

Hinoka, still refusing to make eye contact with anyone, whimpered and nodded.

“Please don’t pay any mind to that. My princess is just so overwhelmed that you would do something so wonderful for her,” Camilla clasped her hands, responding on Hinoka’s behalf.

“Oh! G-g-great!” Sakura blurted out, even more nervously than usual.

“Well then, shall we sing for my sweet Hinoka?” Camilla asked. Elise and Sakura nodded, and let Camilla lead them, relaxing as they started to sing. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hinoka, happy birthday to you!”

The three women clapped, with Camilla leaning in to kiss Hinoka on the cheek. “Darling, you can blow the candles out now.”

Hinoka, snapping back to attention, blew on the candles, leaving one still burning, earning squeals and giggles from the others. Camilla, planting another kiss on her cheek, grinned when Hinoka finally seemed to be calming down, chuckling and taking the first bite of cake.

Camilla couldn’t deny she wasn’t a bit disappointed with the intrusion, but it was hardly the worst thing in the world. Elise and Sakura were both simply _precious_ and the cake really was quite delicious.

Besides, there would always be the opportunity for more alone time later.


End file.
